Development Stage
by MillenniumRain
Summary: [Sasuke x Half Ghoul!OC] - "It'll only get worse. You won't know what to do, where to go, who to tell. It's all because nobody cares, and running away from that is better than the pain you're given."
1. Prologue

**Based of both the Anime and Manga. May lead to a second book for Shippuden. **

**I do not own Naruto. Any OC's that may make an appearance in this Fanfiction, however, are mine. **

_Rights to my OCs are mine._

**The mention of facts from Tokyo Ghoul that will be incorporated, are not.**

****Multiple quotes are in this chapter****

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**/**

**Chapter 1**

Any person, whether found in the pages of a book or in the screen of a television, reaches a stage in their lives where they are enlightened, this is called the Development stage. A stage in which growth in character is achieved.

_**Kokoro no kizu wa fukamaru bakari**_

_The pain in my heart just gets worse._

This is a moment every character experiences, some make it to a finish line while others lag behind. These are the villains. The pain in their hearts never had a savior. It isn't surprising that the heroine of a story becomes a person everyone looks up to, they had help. They were brought in the proper direction.

_The day when you finally understand me...will never come._

The misunderstood villain is a character than none can understand because they do not wish to. They see the pain that the villain causes the hero, the villain is the bully, the hero is the victim, that is how the world sees it. A villain will forever be a villain if not understood.

_I confess that I feel like a monster._

This is the confession of the villain, but it is not made at the right moment. The villain is at its death bed. The hero did not listen. The hero only wanted to be a hero. This is the blinded path of the hero, they are not always the ones that you know will protect you. They are the fools, maybe they have reached development, but that doesn't mean they had it harder than the villain. But who really cares, after all, the villain's just the antagonist ruining the protagonists' life, right?

_The saddest thing about betrayal is that never comes from your enemies._

The villain in question is the villain you will be introduced to in this _story_. This villain developed in the wrong direction. Most say it's a choice, whether you become a villain or a hero but that is a lie. Most cannot choose, it just is what it is.

_Make it hurt, carve the pain of my life into my soul._

The antagonist, Zetsumei Sekai, as of yet, is not the villain she will be. Sekai was a small child, small in size and small in personality. She was a two switched personality. Sekai was only ever sad, only ever quiet. She would not be like this for long. Exposure to others, happy people let her personality expand but would soon be ripped away from her when a secret that was never suppose to be let out would be revealed.

_**Call my name anytime you need me, I'll be there for you forever.**_

_Where are you now? You never answer, I keep calling..._

Experiencing death at a young age she had been picked up and taken to a new home, unexperienced, Sekai never opened up. The man who would raise her as his daughter always repeated that he'd be there but in the end, just like all those before him, he betrayed her. He never expected for it to go this far. He was the liar Sekai would soon realize that people could be, he was the coward she didn't know him to be until the final moment.

_What if I wasn't who I am? Will you still be worried about me?_

_**Don't say that! I promise you, even if we die I'll come back to you, I'll absolutely be born again and I'll definitely come to see you again!**_

_Stop lying Naruto..._

Sekai experienced the life of a seemingly normal person before she reached her stage of development. Sekai realized that no one would be safe from her, that no one could ever be safe from the monster in their head.

_Don't try to excuse yourself by saying you're doing it for someone else's sake._

_**P-Please Sekai, please just listen! I'm not doing this for me!**_

_You never listen, Sakura..._

Friendships she once thought she had were now only a weakness the voice in her head warned her about. Sekai realized how thin the lines of friendship could be, how easily one could be hurt. Some friendships, sadly, develop faster than normal.

_Everyone is the same. All they do is just tell you lies, hide things from you. What is the difference if I do it?_

_**There is no difference, Sekai. You just can't be a part of mine. You're just a weight on my shoulders that'll hold me back.**_

_At least we agree on that, Uchiha-san._

Sekai walked away from the life that she had known. She couldn't bare to stay longer in a place that was filled with deceit, it ate her alive.

_I'm a monster, if you'd understand that, just once, you'll stop it. Stop coming after me, stop trying to change me, drag me back with you all. I'll never fit in ever again. Just stop trying altogether._

**"Ghouls are not made to do good things."**

* * *

><p><strong>I think this was a pretty good prologuechapter 1. What do you think? I wanted an OC that was a little different from the ones that could smile easily even when being hurt. I know this is from my own experiences but I could never smile after having something horrible happening to me, and trust me, I've been through horrible things. In order to avoid being a Mary-sue or Gary-sue, I've come to terms with the fact that they only need to develop. If you write a perfect character it doesn't matter to me as long as you develop her or him. I always like to feel like I can grow with the character and feel like I'm there as they grow. I wanted to bring that into this story and I hope you all understand.**

**Reviews are welcomed.**

**Follow and favourite for more.**

**The story will start rolling in the next chapter. I wanted to write differently then I always do so the chapters are going to be longer, this is a prologue so it can be excused. It will start in the beginning of Naruto since I don't like to start my stories in the middle of anything.**

**I know we all have high standards, I have them too, hope my OC Sekai can reach yours.**


	2. Infancy

**Based of both the Anime and Manga. May lead to a second book for Shippuden.**

**I do not own Naruto. Any OC's that may make an appearance in this Fanfiction, however, are mine.**

_Rights to my OCs are mine._

**The mention of facts from Tokyo Ghoul that will be incorporated, are not.**

_**.Mentioning of quotes.**_

**Zet-su-mei Se-kai : Pronounced Zet - Sue - May Say - Ki**

* * *

><p><em>I want to hold your hand forever, but there's someone holding the other.<em>

**This is the reminder of a person who could not let go of their past and still clings to it, never forgetting and never letting go. Their hands are being held by the ones who are no longer here.**

_**Stage 1**_

_**/**_

_**Infancy**_

_During the first two years of life, an infant goes through the first stage: Learning Basic Trust or Mistrust (Hope) . Well-nurtured and loved, the infant develops trust and security and a basic optimism. Badly handled, the infant becomes insecure and learns "basic mistrust." - Personality Development._

_**Song of the chapter**_

_**Stand in the Rain - Nightcore**_

"Ms. Zetsumei, you and I both know that that is not a move you can make," The Third Hokage muttered picking the pawn she had placed in front of his queen back to where it had originally been.

"You're wrong." Grabbing the pawn again, she put it back where she wanted it to be, "You're distracted by the knight to your left, the guards around you will go for the strongest," She pointed a finger at the pawn, "My pawn takes you out because you are the target, you are weak."

"It's a game of chess," The Third tried to remind her again, "You can't keep overthinking things."

Sekai paused just when she was about to move her knight over three spaces. Nothing he said could have been true, she planned everything out just before the game started. He was trying to mess up her game.

"You're a liar." Sekai frowned and went back to moving her knight.

_Trust is not built, it is gained._

The Third opened his mouth, jaw slacked, "Se-"

"Hokage-sama," A silver haired jōnin peaked his head into the room, tall silver hair seeming like gravity couldn't bring it down, "You called?"

Sekai froze up in awareness at the new person in the room, thinking over whether she should choose now to run or end up being injured.

Turning his head away from Sekai, the Third nodded at Kakashi and gestured for him to sit down, "Kakashi, I'd like for you to meet Sekai, Sekai, this is Kakashi. Kakashi will be taking care of you for the time being until you can live on your own."

_Sometimes I just like being alone, just thinking only of myself._

Sekai curled her body away from the man who sat by her side, his height in comparison to hers causing an uneasy feeling down her spine. He gave her the same feeling her father use to give, the sense of warmth when his large body would be near hers and the comfort she'd feel knowing that someone would love her in the morning.

She didn't like that he reminded her of something she couldn't have anymore.

"Hokage." He dropped the honorifics, "I already have a team to look after."

The Third didn't seem to change his mind even knowing that, his head only bobbed up and down, "Yes you do, although you don't know if they'll end up like the rest of the teams you've had." Raising his eyebrow the Third mockingly looked at Kakashi knowing that he couldn't argue. "If I'm not mistaken, every team you've had failing and some barely passing through Chūnin, would leave a 96% chance of success, correct?"

Grumbling quietly behind his mask, Kakashi nodded, "Before I have to take _it_," He looked at Sekai with a shiver, "Is there anything I should know?"

Blinking, The Third looked back and forth between Kakashi and Sekai, who at the moment, were as far away from each other as possible, "Not unless Sekai would like you to know something." Turning to look at the girl The Third sweat dropped seeing her stack all the chess pieces on top of each other with a concentrated frown.

He didn't even know that was possible.

"Sekai." She stopped moving just before she was going to place the last pair of kings on the top, "Is there anything you would like Kakashi to know? I know nothing you don't know so it's okay if you do."

_**Liar**_.The Third flinched internally but stood strong, whatever he withheld from her, it was for her own good. He just wished it was like that.

_It hurts to know that those people who you love and trust the most, are the ones who would kill and give you pain in the end._

Sekai covered her face with her night black hair, its colour shining a dark green in the light, "_No_."

Sekai reminded herself to breathe every time when the air to her head felt lighter and lighter, "I don't like you."

Kakashi spun around, the visible eye he had glaring daggers at the girl, "I thought you had nothing to say."

"I changed my mind." Sekai frowned and leaned away from him managing to knock into her chess tower, as she called it. When each chess piece fell to the floor her eyes widened more, the bang they made when the hit the ground wasn't anything she thought could happen.

The Hokage's eyes widened, hands moving before he could think. Grabbing onto her wrist he stopped her from moving to pick up every piece she fell to the floor.

"Black, white, black, black, white...Knight, Pawn, Pawn-It's not right...The patterns off now," The contact of his hand to her wrist told him just how much her heart was pumping.

He never was ready for these things to happen.

You see, the soon to be antagonists don't always have to start off perfectly healthy, in fact, being unhealthy and seeing it as unfair can be a leading cause in making a person _evil_. In Zetsumei Sekai's case, if something happens unexpectedly it can cause her to go into a panicked state.

It was one of the many reasons why he'd hope she'd never have to find out the truth, he feared the worst.

"Sekai, why don't you go outside. Konohamaru is here, just like he is every morning." When the girl visible relaxed he let go of her hand, watching patiently as she went back to frowning and concealing her face with the curtain she called her hair.

"You didn't tell me she's sick," Kakashi spoke calmly, when she shut the door behind her.

Shrugging his shoulders Hiruzen looked down to the paperwork on his desk, "No one asked -she's a _genius_ like Shikamaru, besides it's not as if you aren't _sick _too."

"I'm not _sick_." Kakashi denied fixing his mask higher on his face with his shoulders shrugged downwards.

"Your _Icha Icha Paradise collection_ says other things Kakashi, even letting you take care of a child, on my part, is a miracle alone. Don't think I'm not watching you, I'd never leave you alone with a child let alone a _female _one."

"It's a wonder why you and Jiraiya haven't become the best of friends yet," Hiruzen mocked sounding more annoyed than lighthearted.

"My _interests _don't go that far, plus I already hate that child," Kakashi gritted his teeth together and stood to leave, "If you don't mind, I have a child to look after."

"Kakashi," Hiruzen called back, any traces of mockery or their previous conversation gone, "Do you really hate that child?" He paused and folded his hands behind his back, "Or is it just because she reminds you of yourself, more than you'd like to believe?"

Kakashi stopped where he stood, hand on the door knob before ducking his head down, "Goodbye, Hokage-sama."

Closing the door behind him Kakashi's eyes narrowed when he found the child he would be taking care of on the ground with Konohamaru at her side, strange sounds leaving her mouth, as if she were talking in code.

Reluctant to even take the child with him, the thought of abandoning her in the Hokage's mind felt like a better idea. Despite himself, his years of being part of the ANBU and following the every order of the Hokage caught up to him.

_You'll have no choice but to hate me because you'll never understand me._

They were moving towards Kakashi's home, never once did Kakashi wait for her and never once did she speak back, she was as quiet as the moment she was told they were leaving.

Sekai stared at his back, her eyes never moving but her hands were fidgeting. She could almost feel the people, she could smell them even though she didn't want to. The brush of the women brushing their hair away from their faces, the heavy footsteps and quiet footsteps.

Then they were _Home_. A small home in the corner of the village that led to a closed off area.

"You get the room on the left," Kakashi spoke from where he stood, "Don't go into my room, not anywhere near it. It's across from yours, but don't come bother me every time you feel like it."

_Soon, it'll all be over..._

That last thing Sekai could see before the door closed was the annoyance and distaste in the mans eyes. The strange man who she knew could never understand her. His hands were nimble and scared, nails chipped and calloused beyond repair, "Father..." He reminded her of her father.

_Innocence is just a disguise._

Rubbing her left eye Sekai frowned, "My eye hurts." Shaking her head with a yawn Sekai moved around in the dark, going over to a single window, eyes watching people live their lives. Just for a minute, without her knowing it, her left eye flashed, pupil a blood red circle.

_The other side of me suffers from loneliness and pain._

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly thought this over for the longest of times and came to an understanding that if Kakashi was told to take care of someone while worrying about taking care of team 7, he wouldn't like it. Most stories where Kakashi has to take care of a child have him being accepting, I wanted something different. If you didn't notice it already this story is told as if a narrator is telling it.<strong>

**You learned even more about Sekai and I hope you'll be able to 'grow' with her too.**

**What do you think causes Sekai to act this way?**

**Review's are welcome.**


	3. Common Problems

**Based of both the Anime and Manga. May lead to a second book for Shippuden.**

**I do not own Naruto. Any OC's that may make an appearance in this Fanfiction, however, are mine.**

_Rights to my OCs are mine._

**The mention of facts from Tokyo Ghoul that will be incorporated, are not.**

_**.Mentioning of quotes.**_

**Zet-su-mei Se-kai : Pronounced Zet - Sue - May Say - Ki**

**I have exams, it's actually a miracle that I finished this. My bad if they're any mistakes. **

* * *

><p><em>You know...I'm not always going to be around to help you.<em>

**When someone relies on someone else, the feeling they get when they are around them warm their hearts. That someone may need them, but they may not need you.**

**Stage 1.1**

**/**

**Common Problems**

_Infants who are just a few weeks old display differences between each other in how active they are, how responsive they are to change, and how irritable they are. Some infants cry constantly while others seem happy and stay fairly quiet._

_**When you Sleep **_

_**Nightcore**_

_She felt the callouses at the very tips of his fingers, she didn't need to see them to know they were there, she felt them. Her father, __Zetsumei Natsu, a tall man that looked as if he could have been the most evilest villain in the world but had the kindest heart Sekai had ever known, held her close._

_The two of them watched Sekai's mother, Nao, work on the small garden at the corner of their clans land. The others of the clan were inside celebrating the Easter season while the three choose to be outside instead._

_"Aren't you two going to help me?" Nao teased waving a small shovel in the air, her deep green hair mussed and tangled._

_"You can carry an Ox, Hun," Natsu chuckled, "You don't need our help unless that plant is a vicious bloodthirsty demon."_

_"Ha ha," Nao muttered with a lighthearted glare before she smiled at her daughter, "Sweetheart, go inside and wash up you have dirt on your hands. Wouldn't want you having your hands like that when the others come."_

_"Okay Mama," Sekai muttered softly, standing up when her father gently patted her back with a soft smile, "I'm fine father."_

_"Can't blame a man for wanting to over love his child," Natsu retorted, smiling softly when Sekai nodded and walked back inside their traditional home._

_"You can't keep being that way," Nao spoke whipping the dirt onto a rag, "You know it'll do nothing for her."_

_Natsu turned his head towards his wife, eyes narrowed and mouth a thin line, "Don't speak that way about her. Saying it like you have no hope for her."_

_"I don't really know what hope is anymore," Nao muttered, huffing to stand on her feet, "I'm sure she won't either."_

_They stood in silence, merely staring at each other before Nao turned away sharply with a glare, face heated red and cheeks puffed._

_"She's a cursed child."_

_"What I am is not a curse," Natsu hissed at his wife, standing to his full height. His eyes were narrow, flashing a deepening black and red before it vanished._

_"Your right," Nao agreed without hesitance, "But she's a half-er, she can't control it no matter what you try to tell her or show her. It's better to stop now."_

_**I don't want to be a monster, I just want to be normal.**_

The Hokage had ordered that the two go out and spend some time together, he called it _bonding time_.

Kakashi didn't have much to complain about, his schedule didn't demand his attention and his _pupils _were out training to prepare for the upcoming Chūnin exams.

It turns out, one team of Kakashi's did have what it took to become great ninjas. The best part in it all was the unbelievable differences in their personalities. Kakashi just couldn't believe that they were a team.

"Don't take too long," Kakashi voiced walking at a steady pace in front of the short legged girl, "Hokage-sama only said we had to spend time together." Kakashi smirked from behind his mask, "He didn't _say_ how much time."

_Stay with me, this is all I need. Please._

Sekai didn't speak but the curves of her lips deepened more. The more they walked, the more Sekai could feel the eyes behind her head, watching her like a hawk.

The people of Konoha weren't the kind of people who kept their thoughts to themselves. They often voiced everything they thought.

_"Strange girl. Must not be normal. Nowadays you just can't trust a person, you'll never know if they'll be as sweet as a pickle but then kill you in an instant."_

"I understand." Sekai choose to murmur, her eyes finding their way to the person who made that comment only to find her glaring at her.

Sekai grimaced before turning her head around to hide her face behind her long green tinted hair.

"This is a famous Dango shop in Konoha." Kakashi mentioned when they entered into a small shop with a blue sign that spelt out 'Dango.'

"I wasn't exactly sure what you liked and this is the only other place that has edible food in Konoha." He continued moving to sit in the booth farthest from everyone else even if there weren't lots of people. "Not many people come here anyways so it'll be nice and quiet."

_And Naruto won't convince Sakura and Sasuke to come in here. He'll be too busy wanting Ramen. _Kakashi thought letting out a sigh filled with relief.

He wasn't really ready for his _special_, if he had to put it nicely, team to find out about the girl he had to take in. He wasn't even ready to come to terms with it either.

The child was strange, in every sense of the word.

Sekai bit her lip, the frown on the corners of her mouth gone only to be brought back, "I don't eat sweets."

Kakashi huffed internally, everything he did, she did the opposite. She was aggravating him to the point that he ended up being even more late for training, more than usual.

"Only just a few days and you've already managed to be an outcast, at this rate people will call you a mons-"

_You realize a lot of things when you stop for a while._

Kakashi froze watching the young girls face twist into something he had seen a long time ago in the reflection of clear crystal water, _Sorrow_.

Pressing his lips into a thin line Kakashi turned his head away from her, instead watching the owner place the serving of Dango he ordered. Kakashi knew he wouldn't eat it, he only wanted the Hokage to stop making him spend time with the girl.

"It's alright." Sekai assured him with a nod, "I've heard it before. It's no different if you say it."

_"You know the risks you're taking, Sister." Sekai's aunt blurted out watching her sister pack her clothing into a small bag._

_She and her husband had both decided that they would run before the Konoha ANBU could find them and get to Sekai first._

_"Don't you think I know that?!" Nao hissed spinning around to face her older sibling, the sibling she had looked up to all her life._

_"Then come with me," Akira begged her sister, hands clasped together and face twisted into a smile, "We'll get out of this together just like we've always done."_

_"I can't leave my child, Akira." Nao sobbed covering her eyes with her hand, the panic and pressure of having to run away and face more troubles taking its toll on her._

_"It's not as hard as it seems, sister." Akira assured her, "It's as easy as one, two, three."_

"Forget about it." Kakashi spoke turning his head back to face her.

Sekai rubbed her fingers together and nodded silently before opening her mouth again, "I watched my mother leave me."

"My family left me too." Kakashi piped up unwaveringly.

"My father died after that, my mother was next." She stared him in the eyes with a hardened face, "My aunt was said to have killed him, then herself. I have no one."

"Never the less, I feel the pain. I can never forget." Sekai ended their conversation there, with the eyes of the silver haired man burning into her head.

"It's not that she's similar to me," Kakashi whispered silently, "It's that she has no way back."

He eventually found himself lost in the words of a child, a child he didn't want but was forced to have. He wondered how a child's words could be so mystifying.

"Do they know you?" Sekai questioned in confusion, eyebrows scrunching.

"Whose they?" Kakashi retorted, lightheartedly.

"Them," Sekai spoke hesitantly, "There." She guided his eyes with her finger, her own head turning to face whatever _they_ were, "Those people. The waving blonde and the embarrassed two next to him."

The second Kakashi's eyes landed on the three people she was talking about he was already prepared for the worst. He finally realized what it felt like to be embarrassed to death. Apparently, Naruto hadn't felt the _pleasure _of it yet.

"Ignore them." He hissed, "They might go away."

"I don't think so," She disagreed keeping her eyes on them, "They're coming in right now."

"Oh Kami help me," Kakashi moaned wishing they would mistake him for someone else. But, then again, who else wore a mask and headband to cover most of their face?

Then there was the hair.

Kakashi was just too obvious not to spot in a crowed room.

_Don't thank me yet, we still have a long way to go._

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura voiced, "You were late again."

"We were waiting for you," Naruto blurted out. When he got a disbelieving look from Kakashi he added, "Believe it!"

Kakashi turned to look at his final student who had stayed quiet for most of the time, his eyes watching a small insect move around and disappear, "No excuse?"

Sasuke turned his head, watching his sensei as if waiting for him to realize something before he scoffed and turned his head back away, "Dobe."

"I don't get why you would skip practice to eat lunch alone," Sakura muttered in irritation, "You're probably not even going to eat the food."

"Alone?" Kakashi questioned turning his head to look at Sekai.

_Sekai watched the man in front of her, his face twisted in annoyance. The feeling was lost to her but she did try to understand him. _

_But you see, sometimes people can see things wrongly. For Kakashi, he just might not enjoy his students pasteurization, but to Sekai, he just didn't want them to know about her._

_Frowning Sekai watch the bubble pink girl talk to Kakashi, and looked back at the other two, "I understand."_

_With her eyes focused on the table, Sekai breathed deeply._

She wasn't there anymore. Almost as if she had never been there in the first place. The small glass of water was gone, like no one had placed it there to begin with.

_Sometimes I just want to leave everything behind and run._

Sekai walked further than she wanted to, thoughts scattering in her mind and the thoughts of the sun making her day more brighter than she thought they would be.

She wondered about her family, where they were and if they were happy where they ended up. She couldn't believe her aunt would kill her father and be the one to take her mother away from her.

Sekai didn't even know if she was alive anymore, she just remembered her mother walking away.

"You're that girl." Sekai span around, eyes narrowing trying to find out where the voice came from, "Dango."

The one word reminded her, but also made her scrunch up her nose, she really didn't like sweets, she preferred meat-raw meat.

"You're one of the people," Sekai realized watching his features carefully, "One of those strange people."

"You're strange, too." He added not disagreeing with her statement, "And don't compare me to the Dobe."

Sekai hesitantly nodded and pursed her frowning mouth, "Why are you here?"

"Who are you?" He avoided the question, his eyes narrowing and face passive, "You're not from here, so what business do you have here."

She realized that look on his face, Paranoia. It wasn't as if she wasn't paranoid of him, in fact she really did want to know why he was here, "Why are you here?"

"Curiosity." He murmured keeping his eyes on a bird in the distance.

"Sekai." She answered.

"Don't tell anyone about me." Sekai frowned in frustration, "It's easier that way." She added with a mutter.

"As long as you do the same." He responded.

There was a grounded silence between the two before both turned around and walked off.

Sekai turned around and watched him walk for a little while before she turned back around and walked off.

Sasuke tilted his head to watch her, feet stopping where he stood. His lips were in a thin line, eyes focused on her disappearing form. Shaking his head he turned back around and walked off.

_I always have trouble speaking to people_. Both thought. _Never the right words, never the right actions._

**"What should I say when my feelings can't fit into words?"**

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted you guys to get a start on the whole KakashiSekai development. They will seem more like a family later on, even though there will be some strains, also an introduction to Naruto, Sakura, and the _beginning_ of Sasuke and Sekai's friendship.**


	4. Regularity

**_Exams killed me. Constantly having to study day after day pissed me off. Sigh...I managed to get this finished a while ago, a little bit of a let down since not much development happens in the relationship stage like most of you readers enjoy. The next chapter gets into that._**

**Based of both the Anime and Manga. May lead to a second book for Shippuden.**

**I do not own Naruto. Any OC's that may make an appearance in this Fanfiction, however, are mine.**

_Rights to my OCs are mine._

**The mention of facts from Tokyo Ghoul that will be incorporated, are not.**

_**.Mentioning of quotes.**_

**Zet-su-mei Se-kai : Pronounced Zet - Sue - May Say - Ki**

* * *

><p><em>You've been beside me for a long, long time. In every pain, and every happiness. Did I ever tell you? that how much I love you?<em>

**The world feeds you lies that are coated in desires. The euphoria that courses through your veins blocks your senses, then the narcotics start to kick in, the morphine that numbs your pain and the belladonna that makes sure you stay down.**

**Stage 1.2**

**/**

**Regularity**

_Predictable biological functions. Ex: Sleep, Appetite._

_**Deathbed - There For Tomorrow**_

Sekai lifted the card in the air and carefully let it rest down on the ground, making sure that it was perfectly steady before moving her hand gently away.

"You're too interested in that Sei! It's boring!" Konohamaru whined from where he sat at the corner of the room.

"It's boring to you, Kono. Not to me." Sekai responded not bothering to look at him, "Just make sure to say far away," She added, "You fell the last one, I can't risk it happening again."

"I know, I know." He grumbled crossing his hands on his chest before watching the girl continue to work on her card castle.

"How was your _bonding time_?" When she lifted an eyebrow at him Konohamaru scuffed and flailed his arms, "I'm the great Konohamaru! Future Hokage, of course I know everything that happens it the village!" He declared. Pausing he looked back to her and scooted closer to her, "So," He trailed off, "How did it go?"

Sekai frowned and averted her eyes, "Boring. I don't know why I have to do this."

"Grandfather said he wanted you to open up." Konohamaru mentioned when he thought back to his grandfather's words, "He doesn't like seeing you like this Sekai. He doesn't like it at all."

"He's only worrying about the safety of his village," Sekai hissed. "He thinks someone else was there the day my father was killed but he's wrong."

Konohamaru frowned and turned his head away from her, "Maybe you're wrong, are you sure you remember everything?"

_"Why are you doing this?" Natsu growled out, body stiff and nostrils flared at the sight of his sister-in-law, "What do you get out of breaking apart this family, Akira?!"_

_"My sister finally realizing how much of a monster you are." Akira growled just as deeply as Natsu had. Her own body was stiff, shaking from the adrenaline she had felt running the distance away from her brother-in-laws compound._

_Akira hated the presence of them, the beasts that were hidden behind human skin. The moment her sister had come home declaring that she was going to get married to a man Akira had known to be the leader of the clan of beasts Akira knew it was her life's goal to save her sister._

_Save her from the pain and suffering she would feel at the hands of the monsters. It was too late for Nao, Akira saw the resolve breaking in her._

_It was only then did Akira see a small head behind Natsu with green hair just like her sisters, "You brought that demon spawn!"_

_"This is my daughter, Akira!" Natsu yelled in fury, "Your sisters daughter! Don't you dare call her a beast!"_

_"Why?!" Akira scuffed, her face turning into a disbelieving bitter smile, "Why should I show any affection for something that ate my sister alive?!"_

_"N-No." Natsu stuttered, gripping his daughters shoulders so he could make sure she stayed back, "S-S-She di-didn't mean it."_

_Natsu gulped in disgust when he felt a sticky substance seep onto his hands, the smell of blood and flesh. Oh God, his own daughter. He knew it wasn't really his daughter who ate his wife, her mother, it was the half beast in her taking over any sense she had of right and wrong._

_"You know how unstable half-ers can be, Akira, and you know she didn't mean to." Natsu begged._

_"It's too late already." Akira responded motionless, "It's gone too far to go back."_

_"What has Akira?" Natsu murmured in shock, the anger he felt replaced by dread._

_"There's no going back." She muttered again, eyes locked onto her dead sister whose blood looked as if it were a part of her skin-a colour._

_"They would have already been there by now."_

_"Who Akira?!" Natsu screamed in panic, "Who would have already been where?!"_

_"Shinobu from the Hidden Leaf village. The ANBU." Akira kept her eye on her dead sister, "They'll make sure to get rid of all the beasts, you all pose a threat. You all deserve to die. I don't care if it's children, woman, men, innocent, or guilty. You're all going to die and I'm going to take pleasure in it. But I'll kill you myself. I'll let the girl live so she could feel the suffering I feel for the rest of her life. I'll make sure she never has anyone."_

Sekai licked her lips and gave a dazed look to the wall in front of her, "I'm sure. That's _all_ I remember."

_Some people are loners, they prepare to live separately from others, but not matter how independent they are most of them would probably warm to a friend._

"Did you have a great time with Konohamaru, Sekai?" The Hokage asked, folding his hands and tucking them under his chin.

"It was fun." Sekai responded quietly, "Nothing bad happened."

Some sort of look of relief flashed in his eyes before it was covered by false joy, the corners of his mouth lifting but his eyes sad, "It's better for you to have these kind of experiences."

After a bit of silence, the Hokage stood from his chair and made his way in front of his desk so he could face Sekai more clearly, "I was hoping that you'd actually be able to go _somewhere_." He watched her face carefully. "Kakashi's team has to go on a mission, nothing hard I assure you, just a simple D mission."

"What is it?" Sekai asked tilting her head.

"They have to clean up your families old compound, Sekai." He saw the look on her face, and even when he knew she wouldn't speak, he stopped her from having a reason to, "Not many know the compound like you do. I'd be better if you'd go with them, it might help with the pain."

"It's not painful," Sekai disagreed. "I just get angry when I'm there. You shouldn't let me go- it doesn't make sense. My whole family died there. My father died protecting them all." Her voice wavered towards the end.

"Sekai." The Hokage dejected. "You know I wouldn't send you there if it wasn't good for you."

Sekai bit her lip and frowned deeper, a dazed and glazed over look in her eyes, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

He hated having to do this.

_Don't get too close, it's dark inside._

Sekai walked silently away, her fingers tapping against her palms, the feeling of the rushing air against her skin, warming and chilling.

"Good morning." Sekai greeted quietly to the group that stood in front of her, their heights all varying.

When they span around Sekai could tell that they were apprehensive. Sekai only stood silently, and when they didn't move or greet her back, she moved in front of them and led them away from the village.

"Sekai," Kakashi spoke hesitantly behind the young girl, his team following his footsteps. When he was close enough to the girl he bent down to her height, "You do know where we are going, don't you Sekai?"

His voice said it all, he had seen the hate his young night black haired student shared towards his destroyed village, he didn't want to see that same look again. Yet when he looked at the girl all he saw was a frowning form that kept her eyes forward.

"We are going to my village just outside of Konoha," She replied wavering when she spoke about her village, "We're going to clean it up."

She felt three more gazes at her back and curled into her self even more. The feeling of utter silence wrapping itself around her.

"It's just over there," Sekai paused in her steps to point to the right, where the size of trees grew even more, "When we pass those trees," Sekai stopped and thought about her next words, "Cover your nose, the smell is too putrid for you to handle."

"What about you?" Sakura piped up, "Wouldn't you also not be able to handle it?" Her confusion was there but most of her gaze was an annoyed look, they were being led by a girl their age. It hit her ego.

"I've been here more than once, it _was_ my village." Sekai answered back clenching her fists.

_"I'm so sorry." Tears dripped down his cheeks, running down to touch his chin, "It must be too hard for you to handle," A bitter chuckle left his lips, "The smell hurts you doesn't it?"_

_His head fell sideways to watch the stream of blood, two bodies, his own and his sister-in-laws combining together and his daughter who collapsed onto the floor with her hands over her nose and mouth._

_"It's hauntingly sad," Her father muttered, "I would do everything over again just to make sure you'd be happy Sekai." He smiled gently at his daughter._

_"Make sure when you meet the right person, you could love them for the rest of your life. No pain, no worries."_

Sekai gritted her teeth when a dull thud of pain hit her head, the mix of blood in the air was painful to her, no matter how much she didn't understand why.

Sekai didn't know what she was, often she thought it was just because she was from a strange clan, but it was the _thing _inside her pounding to get out.

Humans and ghouls had lived in some sort of harmony in her village, some ghouls, those who had the restraint to, married humans but never had children with them, they feared what would happen.

Sekai's mother was different. Her mothers blood was staining the ground just across from Sekai, painting across and around her blue and white body. Sekai's mother risked the chance to raise a half ghoul child, and like some would say, she got what she_ deserved_.

"You didn't say the bodies were still here." Naruto stuttered in shock, his hands covering over his nose and mouth, out of shock and out of disgust.

She was right, the smell could make anyone's eyes water, anyone's nose burn, and fear coarse through the bravest of men, Sakura and Naruto had never seen such a bloody scene.

Kakashi on the other hand, was trained for this. He was once part of the ANBU and had seen things like this before.

Sasuke, Sasuke had experienced this before, he had witnessed it. All he felt was anger, anger that not anyone could escape a cruel fate. It made him want to kill Itachi all the more. It fueled his revenge.

"It slipped my mind." She retorted out of defense eyes still on her mothers.

"Sekai, we have to get started," Kakashi spoke hesitantly, something he felt like he was doing a lot, "Where are you going to start?"

"I'm starting with my mother." Kakashi froze in his place, the three genin behind him feeling shivers coarse through their spins.

Sasuke was the only one out of the three to turn around and watched her stare at a body quietly. His eyes followed, and a scene replaced the one he watched.

_"Mom! Mom! Walk up! Dad! Why aren't you getting up?! You're not supposed to leave me!"_

Shaking his head Sasuke bit his cheek, clenched his fits, and moved back to grab the body of a small child.

Eyes staring into his, a froze colour of fear.

**"I'm trying to erase the nightmares, I'm trying so hard in this place where I trapped myself."**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll get into more detail in the next chapter about why her clan's compound is being cleaned up and why it hadn't been touched since the 'massacre.' Hope you liked the chapter, had to add flashbacks for Sekai's past to fill up.<strong>


	5. Initiative vs Guilt

**Based of both the Anime and Manga. May lead to a second book for Shippuden.**

**I do not own Naruto. Any OC's that may make an appearance in this Fanfiction, however, are mine.**

_Rights to my OCs are mine._

**The mention of facts from Tokyo Ghoul that will be incorporated, are not.**

_**.Mentioning of quotes.**_

**Zet-su-mei Se-kai : Pronounced Zet - Sue - May Say - Ki**

_**The OOCness of a character is dependent on the view of the reader itself, this can or may not apply to the writer. Please note that all writers of fanfiction view characters differently and see another side to them that can be developed over time. Fanfiction is not meant to be exact. Fanfiction is purely for entertainment purposes.**_

_This chapter is inspired by the amazing heartwarming drama, Kill Me, Heal Me episode 8, where Oh Rin Jin reveals why she wants to help Cha Do Hyun, with risks and obstacles in their way, Cha Do accepts her help knowing that they could help each other together rather than apart._

* * *

><p><em>No two people could be as alone as us.<em>

**Standing over an edge of despair, one can notice lots of things, like how the sun setting make the sky look brighter, how dogs and cats don't actually hate each other like the media claims. How two species, completely opposite in actions and morals, could get along, maybe even better than humans could ever wish too.**

**Stage 2**

**/**

**Initiative vs. Guilt**

_Children begin to plan activities, make up games, and initiate activities with others. If given this opportunity, children develop a sense of initiative, and feel secure in their ability to lead others and make decisions._

_Conversely, if this tendency is squelched, either through criticism or control, children develop a sense of guilt. They may feel like a nuisance to others and will therefore remain followers, lacking in self-initiative._

**Deathbed - Nightcore**

_**"If I close my eyes tonight, I know I'll be home."**_

Night had come quicker than Sekai could have thought it would. Her hands were matted with dirt and smudges of grass stains littered her thin pants.

Even though she knew she shouldn't have, she kept her eyes closely on Kakashi's team, her compounds well being the only thing on her mind. Sekai knew that she shouldn't think like this, so she turned her thoughts back to the small body in her hands, she remembered it was the child of a welcoming pair of adults.

Grunting, Sekai tugged one last time on the body and put it with the rest that she had laid down. She made sure that parents were with their children.

"Almost done." She muttered glancing at the trails the bodies left on the ground, flakes of dried blood in her nails.

Walking further from the compound, Sekai made her way to a small clearing where her family home was located.

Her father, having been the head of the clan, had their house in its own little area.

Sekai looked around until her eyes landed on a matted body of dirt and grime.

"Father." His hands were gently folded onto his chest and his eyes shut tight. His large frame covered in merciless deep gashes and burn marks, time hadn't taken a toll on his body.

He still looked like the same caring man he always was.

Collapsing at his side, Sekai watched him silently. Her hands were folded onto her lap, and her mind was constantly reminded not to move them. Sekai's head fell silently, the frown across her features sorrowful and hate filled. She could smell the death in the air.

Shutting her eyes Sekai forced herself to shut everything else out, she could hear silent calls of happy children and her fathers gentle words that filled her with a sense of pride.

Then her mothers voice, warm, gentle, yet strained, the mother that Sekai believed had left her and her father for dead was most likely dead herself.

Sekai, really, had no one. With her clan being whipped out, it was only her, her fathers blood on her hands.

Sekai didn't know who did this, who killed off everything she had ever grown to love, but if she did find out-when she does find out, Sekai would get pay back. She didn't know how, but all she wanted was to be in peace but knowing that the _thing _that killed her happiness was alive ate away at her.

"Kakashi-sensei's looking for you." A monotonous voice called out from behind her.

Sekai didn't move, her eyes were still shut. She could smell something delicious, mouth watering, but didn't know what it was. It caused her eye to burn again. The iris of her left eye stung, her eyesight in that one eye becoming sharper and more focused before it returned back to her normal vision.

"He isn't is he?" She asked remembering the silver haired mans hate for having to raise her.

Sasuke stopped walking forward for a second, hands frozen at his side. His lips closed to a thin line, "No, he isn't."

Sekai breathed deeply, waiting for the pain in her left eye to fade, when it did she turned to watch him silently only keeping an eye on him from the corner of her gaze.

With her back still facing him, she felt something curl in the base of her stomach and wondered if it was something she ate.

_I've always been alone, being lonely shouldn't bother me._

"We're going to have to stay the night." He spoke up, "There's more land we still didn't cover."

Sasuke waited for the girl to respond and when she didn't he found himself being annoyed. He was the only one out of the three genin who could go up to the girl without feeling some sort of _fear_. He still didn't know why Naruto and Sakura couldn't just talk to the girl.

They made it out to be that she could _kill _them in a second.

All Sasuke saw in the girl was someone who'd lost everything and hadn't gained anything in return. She didn't know herself, so much as he didn't know himself.

"You can leave the eastern area to me." Sekai told him after a little thought, "It's my families home, it only makes sense if it's left to me."

_I don't want to be alone anymore._

"You're still haunted by it aren't you?" It sounded more like a statement then a question.

"Not haunted." She corrected and despite herself, reached over and grabbed her fathers cold and lifeless hand, "Angered, lonely, tired, _revengeful_." She continued to list.

Sasuke pursed his lips and walked forward, next to her side but avoided catching the gaze of the dead man on the floor. He could tell it must have been her father, they did look somewhat alike.

"You've felt it too, right?" Sekai asked after a minute of silence, breaking her gaze away from her father and up to Sasuke, "The pain of having everything ripped away from you."

He said nothing. "But you must know who did it." She added, "I can't even have the privilege of knowing that, I don't know who did it, I can't get revenge, I can't feel at ease because the person who _ripped _everything I've ever known away from me is someone I don't _know_."

She pushed away from her father and gripped onto Sasuke's hand surprising him, "There's a lot of things wrong with me," She frowned, crinkles at the corner of her eyes, "Sudden change is something I can't _deal _with. I can't eat normal food, I only ever think of the revenge I can't have, the family I'll never get back."

"Why are you saying this?" He demanded, not able to get his hand away from her own, out of shock and her strength.

_I only exist when they need me._

"I want revenge." He saw the clear determination in her eyes and felt his own widen.

He could have _sworn _her eye deepened to a black.

"But-" She interrupted her own words, "I don't think I can get that when I'm alone. No one else but you can help me, you know what it feels like, you can search for your revenge while I do the same. _Together_."

He felt his hands curl on impulse, the hand she held was gripped tighter and his nails dug into her skin. This wasn't _revenge to him_, he was avenging the life of his clan members, his _family_.

"I'm an-" _Avenger_. The word was something he didn't think he could say anymore. In any other moment in his life, he'd pride himself on the fact that he was an avenger, the things he would soon do in the future being for the better.

Yet there was that look in her eyes. He could call himself an avenger all he wanted, he realized. She was only generalizing the word, she wanted revenge, he was an avenger. She didn't take that title away from him.

_Itachi_. His face burned itself into the young Uchiha's vision, a vision of him standing over his dead mother and father, bloodied katana in his hand, red eyes taunting him.

He took his hand away from her own and felt her hand brush over his own for a second. His hair was shadowing his eyes and his hands had started to curl on their own.

Sekai watched him the words she had said before making a bitter taste in her mouth, the hand that she had held his own in still gently raised, starting to fall back down.

"You..." He started, trying to find his words. "Are you lying?"

Sasuke had problems trusting others since the day of his clans massacre passed. He had so many things he would do again, but knew he couldn't. So he didn't have to feel that again, he stopped being around others and only focused on training to end his brothers life.

His stomach clenched and his hands shook. "We just met." He murmured dully, "You have to be lying."

He raised his head slightly, shadows still hiding his eyes from her sight, eyes that were a shinobu's most vulnerable feature. They revealed the _soul_.

He watched her gaze never waver, her composure strong and goals straight. He wondered if she'd get in his way one day.

"I..." She started off slowly, not use to speaking much, "I once heard that when someone decides to help a person, it's not decided by the person giving the help but the person getting the help."

"I-" She cleared her throat and moved her hair away from her face, but quickly covered it again, "I want to be that person who can decide what they want." She raised a finger in the air, no higher than his chest. "Help me be that person. Develop me and I'll train you, I'm from a clan that won't share their secrets often, but I'll share them for you-" She winced, "To _help_ you."

Focusing on her eyes and the look they held he came to a middle ground. If she became a distraction or held him back in any way, he'd stop. He'd stop and be an avenger on his own.

"You'll teach me new techniques." She nodded. "Get even more stronger." Another. "Help me _find_ my _brother_?" She nodded again, hand still pointed at his chest.

He just realized her hand was pointed at his heart.

_Loneliness is the voice of the heart._

"If..." He pursed his lips, "If I give you my hand you won't be able to go back."

That same, timid, reluctant nod, _sad _if he had to give it an emotion. The same reluctance he had.

He grabbed her pointer finger reluctantly, his and her hands mud covered and rough from the _mission_. His own inner self glowered while the side of himself that hadn't felt what it feels like to have another by his side warmed. It was weird and strange to him.

_There was no one to stay, no place to hide, but then...I had you._

Sekai kept her eyes on their loosely intertwined hands, something watering her mouth, the smell of raw meat distracting her, _exciting_ her. Shaking her head silently, Sekai found herself curling her hand tighter against his, her head raising to look into his eyes.

Sasuke froze. Her lips, once curled downwards lightened, her face brightening slowly, then it came.

A thing he'd never thought he'd see ever again.

_Maybe this was the moment I realized I started, slowly, but surely, falling for you._

The smile of pure joy, at him, a small curl of her lips. His own face lightened, his features softening to watch her with calm onyx eyes.

**"I can hear you say, whispering to me, 'It's time to leave, you'll never be lonely again.'"**

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, so tired.<strong>

**Excuse spelling mistakes and grammatical errors, I'll eventually edit the thing.**


	6. Identity

**Based of both the Anime and Manga. May lead to a second book for Shippuden.**

**I do not own Naruto. Any OC's that may make an appearance in this Fanfiction, however, are mine.**

_Rights to my OCs are mine._

**The mention of facts from Tokyo Ghoul that will be incorporated, are not.**

_**.Mentioning of quotes.**_

**Zet-su-mei Se-kai : Pronounced Zet - Sue - May Say - Ki**

_**The OOCness of a character is dependent on the view of the reader itself, this can or may not apply to the writer. Please note that all writers of fanfiction view characters differently and see another side to them that can be developed over time. Fanfiction is not meant to be exact. Fanfiction is purely for entertainment purposes.**_

_Inspired by a short story, unnamed, but truthful in its words. Constantly trying to convince yourself that you are not alone until the very last moment when you realized that you are, then there's no way back._

* * *

><p><em>I'm a prisoner in my own mind.<em>

**The revelation. **

**Stage 2.1**

**/**

**Identity**

_This is a major stage in development where the child has to learn the __roles__ he will occupy as an adult. It is during this stage that the adolescent will re-examine his identity and try to find out exactly who he or she is. _

_**"Don't Look For Me. Don't Look At Me."**_

"Naruto, Sakura, have you seen Sasuke or Sekai anywhere?" Kakashi questioned his students as he set up the campsite they would use for the night. Both Sakura and Naruto refused to stay anywhere near Sekai's old compound as the bodies weren't completely cleared up.

Sakura turned a light shade of pink at the black haired boys name and shook her head, "I haven't seen either of them."

Naruto tilted his head from beside the bright fire, a slight scowl on his face when Sakura blushed at the _Teme_'s name, "I saw Sasuke walking off over there." He pointed east where the trees thickened, "I haven't seen that weird Sekai girl for a few hours."

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask, visible eye laced in boredom. For a minute, he was going to turn back around and go to sleep knowing that neither of them could have gone too far when a shift in the air caught his attention and the feeling of two chakra's made him look back.

Uncovering his other eye Kakashi squinted as his gaze sharpened past the trees and into a small area of land where two figures were.

Something turned in Kakashi's stomach, some sort of worry when he detected some kind of bloodlust not too far away from the two.

When he focused on features, he found the two he was wondering about, both holding onto the others hand with unreadable features. Before he could look more into the situation and where the bloodlust was coming from it disappeared altogether.

The worry that he felt earlier never left.

_It's not that you don't know how to deal with people, it's that people never took the time to deal with you._

It was a secret that the two would keep, their pack of reaching their goals. No words were spoken by the two the next day and by the time that the mission was over, Sekai found herself back in Konoha, feeling like a trapped prisoner.

Moving over the knocked over pile of clothing, Sekai recoiled back into the corner of her room, eyes looking out of the window in her room. The urges of hunger were something that didn't let her step out most days.

Nobody had come to talk to her about it, no one came to comfort her. She was simply alone in the same room, days passing by before days turned into weeks. The Chunin exams leaving her by herself.

Kakashi was gone and the two weeks that followed were only spent with cold hunger and migraines. Eating didn't help the bottomless feeling Sekai's stomach gave her.

Grabbing the leg of meat, blood dripped down softly, _enticingly_. Sekai could smell nothing but salted raw meat, her stomach turning in disgust.

When the meat hit her pallet, Sekai could feel a shiver of disgust and choked on the meat that she had swallowed. Kneeling down onto the floor Sekai coughed until the food she ate was brought back up and the raw meat thrown onto the floor. Her own body collapsing onto the ground, hands being the only thing to hold her from colliding with the floor.

Breathing heavily, Sekai stared at the piece of meat with wide eyes and shaking hands, her grip on the floor loosening before her nails curled into the wood.

Panicking, Sekai launched back at the meat, knocking over a small stool. Ripping the meat off the floor, not caring that it would have been dirty, Sekai raised it back up to her mouth, first quickly but the closer it got to her mouth the more she could smell it, the more she didn't want to eat it.

When she took another bite the food caught itself in the back of her throat, spilling back out onto the floor. Slapping her hands over her mouth Sekai ran to the bathroom and coughed back up all the food, the taste still on her tongue.

_Why _couldn't she swallow the food, _let alone_ chew on it? She tried to distract herself from the smells that invaded her nose. It was like a giant wall hit into her, scents hitting into her with a force she couldn't ignore.

Turning around, Sekai stared at the food in horror. Her vision sharpened again in one eye, franticly searching around the room.

_I'm scared of this place. This world is my greatest fear._

Stumbling back up onto her feet, still keeping her eyes on the food, Sekai ran out of her room and the house, large puffs of air escaping her lips and eyes never leaving their wide state.

_I think of you, I need you, I miss you._

Running into the first place she could find Sekai covered her nose in fear, she could smell something again, it was more strong, more prominent.

The _hunger_ she felt scared her.

Pressing her back against the door Sekai turned to look in the room, it was a library. Swallowing Sekai turned and ran to the corner of the library were it was the most dusty, the words clearly reading,

_Myths and Shinobu laws_

Almost tripping over her own two feet, Sekai snatched a book of the shelf, dust and dirt covering the cover. There was a breathless feeling in her, not like anything the feeling of exhaustion provided but like she was _panicking_, again, and _again_.

_Monsters_

Flipping open the book, a pairs of cold set black and white eyes stared her right back, she didn't know why, but they felt familiar, she felt as if even though they weren't in colour she knew red and black eyes would be glaring into her soul.

_Beasts_

Was the first thing she read. It followed right after the title, in perfect harmony as if they were meant to be with each other.

_Monsters of Beasts_

Scared of what she would see next Sekai closed her eyes and flipped the page over. She could see behind her closed eyes the things she lost, the things she wished she could get back. Clenching her fists, Sekai shuddered.

When her eyes opened, the page was turned.

_Monsters of Beasts, Ghouls, or Gūru_

_In Japanese mythology, these are the beasts that haunted the dreams of others for they were monsters who took the skin of humans. __Gūru's masked themselves into human society, first as polite normal humans, or ningen. Behind their mask lies a man eater. Ghouls are demons who were known for robbing graves and eating corpses, until recently eating corpses were not enough for the Ghouls, this lead them to their next meals, living humans._

_**Ways to detect a Ghoul:**_

_Ghouls are commonly known for taking the form of attractive young women, if a young woman were to ask for your help, proceed with caution._

_The Kakugan; A Ghoul will have red pupils and a black sclera [outer white region surrounding the eye]._

_They are unable to digest human food with the exception of water and coffee due to a certain type of enzyme their bodies produce._

_Kagune; An extension that Ghouls have, almost like claws these extensions are indestructible._

_Ghouls are unable to perform Shinobu tasks, they do not have a central chi and cannot use Chakra properly._

_They are weakened and lose energy when forcefully fed human food._

_Ghouls cannot__ procreate with humans. _

_Over the next centuries, Ghouls would become a Shinobu's worst fears, and a humans predator._

_The only known clan of Ghouls to still exist was demolished and any word of a Ghouls existence were never heard of. The end of the Ghouls reign was brought by the destruction of the Ze-_

"Sekai." The Hokage muttered in false surprise, his lips turning upwards and hands folded at his sides, "This is a surprise. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at home waiting for Kakashi to return?"

Sekai's head snapped up, her reading stopped and blood pumping, "Hokage..." She trailed off in surprise, her lips managing to turn downwards.

The blood rushed to her head and she felt more tired than normal, _exhausted_ even. Through her tired eyes, she could see him, see him looking down at her, towering over her. A sense of loss was the only thing she could solidly feel, the loss of _herself_. _What_ was she? _Who_ was she?

_The farther I search, the more I fall._

"He's taking too long." She made up her excuse although there was truth to it. "I-" With the taste of meat on her tongue she winced, "I got bored."

"Ah." He muttered off with a forced smile, eyes managing to see what the book she read was titled. "Well, would you like to spend the day with Konohomaru? I'm sure he wouldn't mind it."

Looking back at the book, Sekai grimaced and grinded her teeth together, "Okay."

Shutting the book reluctantly Sekai took her place by his side and started to walk when he did, only looking back once at the book.

She wondered what the connection could have been, the eating, what was happening to her now. Before, Sekai could manage to eat the raw meat of animals, but nowadays, just the smell of it didn't stop her hunger, it only made her sick. Clutching her hands tight Sekai curled into herself and kept walking.

Glaring forward, the third Hokage clenched his hands together and looked back at the book making sure to remember to burn it later.

He would _never_, under _any_ circumstances, let her find out no matter how selfish it was. He knew his choice in action wasn't the best one to take, but what was he to do? He was in a lock, his duty as Hokage, and fear for this young girls safety were interlocking, and one was losing horribly. It wasn't his duty as Hokage.

_What is happiness?_

"She's one of _them _isn't she?" The shadow of a man shifted in the night, his body dropping onto a chair.

"I can assure yo-"

"It makes sense now," The man cut the other man off, his voice stiff and drawled, "I've never seen her properly eat, until now all she'd ever eat was raw meat." Light gently casted over the man when he tilted his head, silver hair gleaming. "She's stopped eating nowadays."

Hiruzen stopped blank, his face hardened as the words settled over his ears. It was not as if he hadn't expected Kakashi to find out, in fact, he put Sekai specifically with Kakashi because he wouldn't be distracted by the air of innocence and her timid nature. Hiruzen didn't know how long that personality would last for and taking chances was something he couldn't risk.

"I'm surprised you'd even take note of that, Kakashi-_san_." The other man mused grudgingly.

"That's beyond the point." Kakashi hissed quietly, "A few weeks ago, that's when I started to get suspicious." He shifted in his chair, back arched, "Why I remembered that compound even though I couldn't place it, the constant looks I would see her give at a person walking by, I'd always thought it was just curiosity but I realized that it wasn't that." He paused and clenched his fists, "It was _hunger_, pure and relentless _hunger_."

"If you already know Kakashi-_san_." The other man spoke calmly, "Then I don't see the reason for you keeping her, yet you are."

He watched Kakashi's eyes shift, his body tensed, and a hard look passing through his eyes. When the man realized what he felt, he let a soft smile curl onto his lips, "I suppose me being Hokage didn't persuade you into keeping her, did it?"

Kakashi numbly thought back to the day he took her in unwillingly, the feeling of self loathing he felt to have a child by his side, a child who was lost to the words _family_. But then the picture of her hauntingly quiet face beginning to hide behind a silent door that would lead to a lonely life became the main focus in his mind even if it was only for a second.

"I realized it awhile ago." Kakashi murmured softly, "We-The two of _us_ are not the same." Kakashi moved his hidden leaf symbol away from his eye, "I wasn't told to be raised by the person who aided in my families death-the death of my whole clan."

"The days of a past ANBU's life can never be erased, can never be forgotten." The Third recited as if he'd done it before, "Even though you did something, you didn't have a choice."

"I had a choice." He piped up. Hearing this for the first time, the Hokage raised an eye brow and took the headpiece off his head.

"I remember the look on the child's face." Kakashi found himself speaking in remembrance, "Large black eyes, scared and afraid, her aunt not too far away. She was killed just before she was able to take the life of the child's father, the ANBU who had taken the woman's life was about to go for the father and child, but I stopped him. I knew my choice before I had even made it."

Kakashi breathed deeply, "I looked the young girl in the eyes, used the sharingan on her, and killed him, killed the man she called otou-san."

"_Zetsumei Natsu_."

**"Please don't hurt me when I just want to be saved."**

* * *

><p><strong>So it is revealed that Kakashi was there and used the Sharingan to manipulate Sekai's memories. It does make sense since Kakashi had been part of the ANBU at one point. I decided to incorporate some of Kaneki's experiences in this chapter and further on, the struggle to properly thing and hunger that she'll feel will all be similar to the way it was for Kaneki.<strong>

**Reviews are welcome.**

**P.S. Sekai is still in character because previously in chapter one I mentioned that she can't _deal _**_(Yes, I used Crona's catch phrase) **with sudden change. This makes her appear more human like and less of a mary-sue, giving her human faults but not overpowering who she is.**_


	7. Role Confusion

**Based of both the Anime and Manga. May lead to a second book for Shippuden.**

**I do not own Naruto. Any OC's that may make an appearance in this Fanfiction, however, are mine.**

_Rights to my OCs are mine._

**The mention of facts from Tokyo Ghoul that will be incorporated, are not.**

_**.Mentioning of quotes.**_

**Zet-su-mei Se-kai : Pronounced Zet - Sue - May Say - Ki**

_**The OOCness of a character is dependent on the view of the reader itself, this can or may not apply to the writer. Please note that all writers of fanfiction view characters differently and see another side to them that can be developed over time. Fanfiction is not meant to be exact. Fanfiction is purely for entertainment purposes.**_

_Inspired by Dr. Frost episode 10, the forgetting of past memories and the regaining of others._

* * *

><p><em>I think the hardest person to love, is yourself.<em>

**Stage 3**

**/**

**Role Confusion**

_Failure to establish a sense of identity within society ("I don't know what I want to be when I grow up") can lead to role confusion. Role confusion involves the individual not being sure about themselves or their place in society._

_**"Don't grow up. It's a Trap."**_

_Why do humans hurt others? Wondering if it were for pleasure or pain would be utterly useless, it always changes, and change is hard to keep up with. _

_Just below the abdomen was a katana, pierced in blood as it stuck up from the ground, her hand imbedded into the ground just like her body, only with a shuriken. She never felt pain this strong in all her life._

_It was like dying multiple times, only you never found the satisfaction of death, the quiet serenity it left._

_Sekai was dying, she was sure of it. The body of her father laid just across from her own, her aunt's body tossed off to the side. Trying to think about what happened and why she was held down only made her head sting and eyes burn._

_The more she thought back the more scatters of blank memory came in place. A heavy emptiness that couldn't seem to be filled._

_Squinting, her eyes caught the deep darkness of the sky and a flash of silver hair. Groaning in pain, Sekai felt her eyes grow heavy, the sharpness in her left eye disappearing._

_"Go to sleep. It'll be better in the morning."_

_The one thing you shouldn't be left alone with at night, is your own thoughts. They eat you alive until the next morning._

Morning was Sekai's favourite time of the day. Although it was always loud, it always seemed to be the happiest, and Sekai enjoyed the fact that something so _bright_ and _beautiful _could be so happy.

Sekai took her time sitting on the moist grassy fields, head held high to admire the clear blue sky covered in thin and almost invisible clouds.

At times like this, it didn't bother her that she was alone and probably would be for the rest of her life. The down side to the quiet and open field she had found was that it made her realize just how hungry she had grown to become.

A_ week_. It had been another week since Sekai stopped being able to eat. After the horrible experience of the first time, Sekai never went back to trying to force feed herself. _Raw meat_, it pained her to even think that. The smell was so foreign but familiar. She always thought it would be okay for a bite. It was _never okay_.

Resting her head in one hand, Sekai raised the other hand in the air, palm to the sky. She felt something burning in the middle of her chest, a warm and welcoming feeling. When Sekai thought she gathered enough of that warm feeling, she let it go and watched a deep black colour glow on her hand.

Sekai never showed anyone this. Sekai never dared to show or tell anyone that she could emit chakra. It was the deep blackness of her chakra that scared her. It wasn't normal to have dark chakra. No one in her clan could do this, no one from it at least.

The people the woman and men of her clan married could do it but they were never really from her clan, they didn't have _their_ blood running through them. Even when they could emit chakra, it was never black. No. It was a _warm_ blue and when they healed others, it was a _warm_ green.

_So why did she tell the Uchiha she would help him? _He would want her to train him using her chakra. It seemed like that was what he wanted to make his strongest point. Actually, if Sekai looked into it more clearly, it was everything, he wanted to make sure he was_ invincible_.

But Sekai couldn't judge the Uchiha boy, she wanted to feel power flow through her veins too. She wanted to know the feeling of being invincible and knowing that no one can affect you. Sekai had been thrown around all her life, and she wanted to retaliate.

It was an impossible thought. Since she hadn't-couldn't eat she'd been feeling weak and sick. Her body couldn't spend long hours moving and if she was out in the sun for too long, she felt dizzy and her vision would blur.

Clutching her fist closed Sekai sighed and folded her hands onto her lap, lips pursed and pulled down at the corners.

_It's so different in my head._

Just when she was about to stand up and go back to her room, Sekai felt the air around her shift and a smell enter her senses. For some reason, Sekai thought she should know the smell, like she'd smelt it before but didn't remember who it was.

"Train me."

Sekai blinked in surprise, emotion evident in her features, shocked at the feeling of being sneaked up on.

_Uchiha-san?_

She hadn't realized she spoke those words until he stood quietly, waiting for something else, as if she were the one to have to keep talking. Shaking her head, Sekai turned to look at him quietly. She really was tired.

"Train?" She murmured over again. "_Uchiha_-san, shouldn't you still be in the Chunin exams? I thought they don't finish for a while now?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth back in thought to the Chunin exams, and under the gentle gaze she held his curse mark burned. It was becoming more of a _pest _than it was worth to have.

She wasn't wrong though. Far from it actually. He should have been back at the Chunin exams but training with Kakashi instead. Sasuke felt like his training with Kakashi was going nowhere, it was the constant things, speed, stamina, and concentration. Sasuke's hands _burned _with the thought of actually getting to practice and feel the chakra coursing through his veins. He didn't like feeling _weak_.

He didn't have time to think about the reason why he'd want to go to her to train, it was a feeling he felt at the tips of his fingers, a temptation that his curse mark gave him. For some reason, it _drew _him to _her_. Sasuke assumed it was for whatever she would be able to teach him.

The promise of _power _was held beneath this curse mark.

Sekai stood motionless, the swaying of her body more stronger than normal. Shaking her head clear of her tired state, Sekai peered across from her to Sasuke.

"I want you to train me." He repeated again, something laced into his words, "Whatever you can teach me, whatever to make me stronger." Popping his mouth closed he quickly added, "More than I already am."

Sekai regretted her quick picked words. The night that she had to clear her compound felt like a blur behind some part in her mind. Sekai could see it there but it made no sense to her, her words were a mistake and Sekai wanted to take them back.

How _could_ she train him? Was the risk of her chakra colour never her main priority? Her tongue was tied and mouth couldn't form the proper words to say-What were the _proper_ words to say?

_Never regret something that once made you smile._

But then Sekai remembered the warm feeling that she was filled with on that night. The exact moment that her lips curled involuntarily was one of the best memories Sekai would probably ever have, it was her first _noticeable _smile after the death of her parents, even after the years she spent alone following their death. It was a _beautiful_, _wonderful_, feeling.

It scared her.

It was scary, frightening, deadly, contagious, _addictive. _But God did she love the feeling it gave her, it was a sense of warm belonging. She wondered how much more of _those _she could give, she wondered who the people she would give it to were.

So the feeling she felt inside took over her mind.

"I'll make you the strongest you, you can be. Always."

* * *

><p><em>One night I'll be the moon, hanging over you.<em>

* * *

><p>"Your student abandoned you?" Humor swirled into the words the aging man spoke, lips curling upwards to show his amusement.<p>

"No." The question was quickly thrown away, "I _let _him go."

"I suppose we can't do anything about it now, Sasuke will return when he's ready." Hiruzen mentioned with a far away look in his eyes.

"Kakashi..." Hiruzen murmured placing his headpiece off his head and setting it gently against the desk top. "Have you talked to Sekai in the last couple of days?"

"There's no point in talking to her." Kakashi answered back as if the answer was that simple.

To him there was no going back. He'd seen Ghouls before, he'd seen the bloodlust blur in their eyes, their _demon_ eyes. He's sensed the feeling of fear that they could give anyone, he's felt the kind of fear they give.

The girl would be no different.

"She's a half-ghoul." Hiruzen blurted out. "The control is there, there's still a human soul in her that can, and could resist the _temptations_."

"A half-er?" Kakashi murmured in shock. There was never a case of a half-ghoul. They were said to be the deadliest, the ones that, if able, could use and produce chakra. They were a fear that no shinobu ever wanted to face.

"Her mother." Hiruzen spoke with a calm tone, "Bless her soul, was a sweet girl. So gullible." His voice turned painfully cold, the voice of a _true_ Hokage. "She fell in love with a ghoul,_ Zetsumei Natsu_, head of his Ghoul clan."

"Sekai's father, Zetsumei Natsu..." Kakashi followed along realizing what it meant. "-The head of the clan?"

"Yes." He answered back.

"Do you know what that means, Hokage-_sama_?" Kakashi hissed out gripping the top of the desk. "Sekai can _rebuild_ her clan, if she rebuilds her clan, it won't matter that she's a half-er, the genes are strong enough to be able to consume the human part of the genes, she can give birth to a _Ghoul_."

"She won't." Hiruzen said surely, folding his hands atop his desk, eyes closed and mouth parted.

"What makes you so sure, Hokage-_sama_?" Kakashi retaliated.

"There's no one close to her that she can _rebuild_ her clan with. And even if she did have someone around her, she'd eventually lose control and eat them."

"What about if there was something that could control her _Ghoul_? The sharingan for example."

Hiruzen tilted his head curiously at Kakashi, thinking it over for a minute before shaking his head, "There's no possible way. The only_ living _members of the Uchiha clan are Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi is long gone from Konoha, and Sasuke has only ever been _introduced_ to Sekai. There's no possible way she can _rebuild_ and strengthen the _Ghoul_ blood line."

Kakashi thought for longer than he should have. There wasn't a good feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt like this was a cruel act, a sin that he couldn't seek redemption for.

"We're going to _destroy_ a clan?" He made sure to taste the feeling of his words on his tongue. It really didn't feel good.

Hiruzen glanced downwards, guilt lacing in his stomach, guilt in knowing that he'd kill off a clan, that the history would forever burn into Konoha, the future Hokage and anyone innocent in the village.

"_Yes_."

**"I want to be free."**

* * *

><p><strong>I debated this a lot and decided I wanted to get this chapter out faster than normal only because I'm that bored. My OCD is really annoying and the more time I'm cramped up in my room the more I can write. So, the plot is thickening and it's now revealed the Hiruzen has a plan to make the Ghouls extinct by letting it die off with Sekai. He does believe that she won't survive long enough to have children or that she would become too unstable to even be close to others. Of course, if you watch Naruto you'll know that Hiruzen will eventually die and Tsunade will come in, you'll have to see what she'll do later.<strong>

**Reviews are welcome.**

**Excuse grammar mistakes, eventually I'll go back and edit them all.**


	8. Friendship and Bonds

**Based of both the Anime and Manga. May lead to a second book for Shippuden.**

**I do not own Naruto. Any OC's that may make an appearance in this Fanfiction, however, are mine.**

_Rights to my OCs are mine._

**The mention of facts from Tokyo Ghoul that will be incorporated, are not.**

_**.Mentioning of quotes.**_

**Zet-su-mei Se-kai : Pronounced Zet - Sue - May Say - Ki**

_**The OOCness of a character is dependent on the view of the reader itself, this can or may not apply to the writer. Please note that all writers of fanfiction view characters differently and see another side to them that can be developed over time. Fanfiction is not meant to be exact. Fanfiction is purely for entertainment purposes.**_

_Inspiration found in Kill Me, Heal Me. The possibilities are endless...they really are._

**_Once again, any spelling mistakes, grammatical errors, ignore them for now since I'm eventually going to go back and edit._**

**I don't even know how I feel about this chapter...but oh well, it's_ development,_ isn't it?_ -I was trying to be witty. I know, I failed._**

* * *

><p><em>I don't have the ability to love someone. But I do get lonely.<em>

**Stage 4**

**/**

**Friendship/Bonds**

_"The best relationships, the ones that last, are frequently the ones rooted in friendship. One day you, look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere."_

**"Humans tend to think logically, but their actions are driven by emotions."**

"_Chakra is something that needs to flow freely. You can't force it, you have to guide it_."

Sekai stretched out her hand like she had done before but this time she didn't let her chakra emit itself, she was only doing this so the boy adjacent to her could do the same.

"Chakra control?" He scoffed. "I've already learned that. What are you going to make me do next, _climb a tree_?"

"_Climb a tree_?" Sekai wondered. "Why would I make you do that? This is so you can _emit stronger chakra_ without getting tired after. Climbing a tree wouldn't make sense."

For some strange reason, Sasuke himself felt relieved. While she was adjusting the way she stretched her arm, he took a glance at her and frowned. Before she could catch him _observing _her he turned away and reluctantly stretched out his hand like hers.

"_What do you like the most in this world?_" Sekai asked thinking the same thing to herself.

Grunting in annoyance, Sasuke pulled his hand back down and glared at her, "Why would that matter?"

"_What do you like the most in this world?_" Sekai repeated, the feeling of determination and the will to stay strong to her words laced in the question.

Sasuke turned his head away in annoyance and raised his hand again. With his head still turned away from her, he thought. _What was the thing he liked the most in this world? _If he was still young his answer could have been anything but now he felt it narrow, two things standing out to him.

He picked the one that he knew he could never have again. "_Innocence_."

Sasuke watched the girl across from him, Sekai, he remembered the name after some thought, look down to her own hand. He saw a gleam of innocence through the wideness of her black eyes.

_Ah._

But she wasn't innocent.

No one who witness the death of family and was covered in blood could ever remain innocent, could never remember feeling what it felt like to have a family once it was ripped away from them. That innocence she held, he felt as if it weren't real.

As if it were a _façade._

His chest felt heavy, arms stiff and eyes still away from her frame. There was a sense of deep _loneliness _again, it spread throughout his whole body and reminded him that it was there, and would probably stay there for the rest of his life. His eyes stung, and he blinked realizing that he hadn't since the thought entered his mind.

_Depressed _couldn't even properly define how he felt.

"_Light_." His head snapped to the side when she spoke. "I like _light_. I like the false joy it brings others, I like the way it can make you feel safe because light exposes things that you wouldn't be able to see in the dark."

"But." She interjected. "Light reveals truth, and that is _scary_."

He felt something warm in the pit of his chest, a comforting feeling that warmed every inch of his body. Only when he looked down to his hand did he realize that it was his chakra. It felt stranger than normal, as if it willed to his command, as if it were a guide to him just as much as he was.

"_Why_?" He muttered blankly, "_Why_ does it feel like this now?"

"When you answered my question-" Sekai began. "Your answer, _innocence_, does it scare you sometimes?"

"_Nothing _scares me." Sasuke growled out glaring at her only to stop when she looked at him again not affected by anything he said.

"I should have rephrased that." Sekai spoke to herself.

"_What do you hate the most in this world?_"

Sasuke stayed quiet asking himself why he had wanted to do this. The feeling of helplessness he felt knowing that Itachi was out there and got away with the death of his family and clan only made his anger soar. He felt just as angry at himself for letting Itachi get away, as he did for what _Itachi_ had done.

_You'll know it's importance once you lose it._

Sekai watched him think over her question, her lips curled downwards and eyes a glassy shade of black, like glass itself. Even though the undoubtable feeling of sadness always kept a careful eye on her she couldn't help but feel amazed. _This was what it felt like to have someone by your side_.

"_Ignorant people_." He felt the words hiss out of his mouth. "People that live their lives not knowing the dangers outside their _perfect little lives_. I hate those kinds of people." Even though he knew he had more to say, he willed himself to kept his eyes on hers but found himself wondering when the look of clear innocence would disappear, even if he felt like it was false.

She still had it. That façade of innocence felt just as real as the true thing.

"_Good_." Sekai spoke in awe.

The glare on his face darkened and just when he was going to ask her what was so good about his anger, he felt something warmer coming out of his hands and looked down. For a millisecond, his eyes widened. His chakra was stronger now, it was evident by the way it came out in waves, deep in its deep shade, hints of black chakra that his curse mark gave leaking out too. But he didn't feel the effect of the curse mark letting loose, it was sealed when Kakashi performed the seal on it.

Then why did he feel like he could control it?

"I've learned that when you realize that something you may like in this world could also become something you hate, your chakra realizes that as well. Chakra is apart of you, it knows you better than you know yourself. The anger you hold that's powering your chakra is a mixed of the two questions I asked you and the answers you gave."

She paused in her words and felt her lips curl slightly, a warm settling feeling in her stomach. "_What do you like the most in this world? _and _What do you hate the most in this world?_" The curve of her lips disappeared faster than she liked. "It's those two, when combined, that gives off a stronger chakra. You're not tired because the emitting chakra is timing itself. Chakra controls you just as much as you control it. That's why when it recognizes your answers, does it become stronger. It's all because it's letting you take control, it's letting you _guide_ it."

"-It's _Trust_."

The strong chakra that was once there disappeared quickly when Sasuke spun his body away from her gaze. _Trust_. The heavy feeling he had felt before didn't come back like he thought it would. Glancing back around at her, the feeling still didn't come. The more he stood there, the more the feeling of security came. He didn't know why it was there.

"Was it hard?" Sasuke asked, back still turned to her but eyes looking at her from the corner of his gaze.

Sekai paused feeling both sorrowful and warmth travel down her spine, "_Yes_."

_What was I hesitating for?_

Clearing his throat, Sasuke shuffled and turned around to face her again, watching her _sway_ her hands by her side, almost as if they floated with the breeze. He had asked if accepting the trust between Chakra and it's holder was hard for her, and her answer was a yes. He knew why it must have been hard, but there was the feeling of denying it ever being challenging. His Chakra had shown _trust _in him, and Sasuke knew it would be hard to maintain trust.

Trust had a thin line, and maybe that's why no one could completely _control _Chakra, because Chakra didn't want to be controlled, it wanted to be trusted and accepted.

He questioned if it was okay for him to feel at peace. There was nothing to worry about, nothing to fear, nothing to be upset about. He was simply in a quiet place which made the air seem more clear. He watched the girls deep hair turn a dark green under the sun with parted lips. _Deep Green, _he couldn't find any object with a deepness like it.

Scoffing quietly at his thoughts, Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned away from Sekai, a scowl still on his features. Even as he walked away the feeling lingered in his chest and he couldn't shake away the _almost _complete feeling he felt.

Even with this there was the heavy and seemingly understanding bond the two held at that moment, maybe it would grow and be stronger but for now it was the bond of a sensei and a student. Sekai would be the teacher and Sasuke would be the student, so long as the teacher taught till she couldn't teach no more, and the student learned till he didn't need to learn anything else.

_Was this what it's like to have your chakra trust you? To feel trust?_

When he was sure he was far enough and Sekai had begun to walk off, he turned back around to watch her for longer than he had the first time they met. _She can't become a distraction._He reminded himself. _He'd leave then, leave with no remorse._

**"You're always talking about escaping aren't you. Always thinking about it. Always dreaming about it."**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always welcome, they actually help me more than you think.<strong>

_**Ideas, suggestions, impute, **_**anything really.**

**Of course all these facts in this chapter aren't necessarily true, so don't believe a word of it. It's fanfiction afterall, it's a world of interpretations. This chapter seems a bit filler-ish but that's because I had to actually write Sekai training Sasuke to further the story. By now, the time period is about the time when Kakashi takes Sasuke to train for the last rounds for the Chunin exams. The time periods will be a little bit hard to keep up with but I'll tell you guys either in the story or the beginning/end how long its been.**

_**Warn me if I get to the stage of being cheesy, I shiver just thinking about it.**_


	9. Passion

**Based of both the Anime and Manga. May lead to a second book for Shippuden.**

**I do not own Naruto. Any OC's that may make an appearance in this Fanfiction, however, are mine.**

_Rights to my OCs are mine._

**The mention of facts from Tokyo Ghoul that will be incorporated, are not.**

_**.Mentioning of quotes.**_

**Zet-su-mei Se-kai : Pronounced Zet - Sue - May Say - Ki**

_**The OOCness of a character is dependent on the view of the reader itself, this can or may not apply to the writer. Please note that all writers of fanfiction view characters differently and see another side to them that can be developed over time. Fanfiction is not meant to be exact. Fanfiction is purely for entertainment purposes.**_

_I guess I don't really have inspiration for this chapter. I just felt... yeah, a little more passionate (?) I guess._ _Writing style towards the end shows it. I've been reading too much cheesy manga. _

_**Again, **_**I appreciate any advice, reviews, anything to keep me knowing how you'd like this story to go, if you like where it's going so far or if I get any information on Ghouls wrong. Sometimes I might not notice it till it's pointed out. Save me from having an OCD **_**moment**_**.**

**Reviews: **To all those who've reviewed Development Stage, Thank You. All the positive feed back does contribute to me continuing this fanfiction. I have to admit that although it seems good there will be some bumpy parts because combining Tokyo Ghoul and Naruto is a bit of a challenge, but all the more, I'm willing to take that challenge. Sekai, if you haven't noticed, will be a bit like Kaneki, a bit, she's not him. I repeat, Sekai is not Kaneki, she'll go through the same experiences as him but she's not him.

****Update*** See these are why reviews are important, just found out I kept putting a 'U' at the end of Shinobi essentially spelling Shinobu, a completely different word. -_-**

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 3.1<strong>

**/**

**Passion**

The biological event of puberty unleashes a powerful set of changes in the adolescent body that reflect themselves in a teenager's sexual, emotional, cultural, and/or spiritual passion. Adolescence passion thus represents a significant touchstone for anyone who is seeking to reconnect with their deepest inner zeal for life.

**"No matter how much it hurts, you have to keep going."**

"You don't have to be here Kono." Sekai told the young boy as they stood in a room in the Hokage Tower.

Sekai had been dragged here by Konohomaru who enthusiastically wanted her to play with him, a new game that he had found. Something about _Hide and Seek_.

"I should be saying that to you Sekai." He frowned at her weird response to him bringing her to the Hokage Tower. "You haven't played with me in weeks. Anyways, you've been here before, why are you so _worked up_ now?"

Raising her shoulders defensively, Sekai couldn't help but frown and bite back, "I am not defensive, Kono."

"Then why are you acting like this? You're more _rigid _than normal, Sei." His face consorted, looking like he was in disgust. "It's weird."

"I promise I'm not. I just have a lot to do." She answered back hoping that he'd just drop his questioning. For a young boy he did pry in other peoples business a lot.

"Like what? You don't ever do a lot of things. Weren't you sick, too?" Konohomaru mentioned looking at her again, he focused on the trail of sweat that built up and trailed down her cheek, the pale complexion she gained and the quietly labored breathing, "You _are _sick."

"I had to train someone." She answered his previous question, although reluctant, she liked that he cared enough to ask her.

"Who?" His eyes grew wide, curiosity beaming through his eyes. Never once had he seen Sekai fight, she never trained anyone, and always kept her ability as a Shinobi quietly to herself.

"Uchiha-_san_."

"_Uchiha_?" Konohomaru muttered in awe, voice raising in pitch, "_Sasuke Uchiha_?" He took a break between his question and stared at her curiously, though his eye brows were raised and body language, well, _strange_. "Mr. _I-Too-Good-For-Anyone-Uchiha_? Wow. There must be something else going on." He leaned in closer, glanced across the room once before looking back at her with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure something _else _isn't going on?"

"Kono." Sekai reprimanded the boy with a frown, feeling an odd feeling in her chest and heat rising to her cheeks. "Stop being so _weird_."

_Let me start again with you._

He hated her.

Sasuke Uchiha couldn't deny his undoubtable hate for the deep green haired girl. He couldn't lie when saying that it wasn't hard to remember her name, there was the fact that he really hated her _and _the fact that her name was _unique _in a way. He guessed it matched her appearance though.

But the name itself _World_, absentmindedly left him imagining two parents similar in features to the quiet girl, huddling around a small bundle, peeks of deep green and murmuring the word Sekai, their _world_. Had they known that Zetsumei Sekai, was the equivalent of saying _World of Death_?

Sasuke grimly sighed and brushed the thoughts away with a finale, _yes_. _World of Death _fit her just as much as her name alone did.

_Kami _he hated girls. They were just too complicated. Of course they only girls he had the_ privilege_ of meeting were pubescent ones who wanted to rip the clothes off his back and use it in one of their shrines.

He shivered, and just for comfort, looked around the streets just to make sure he'd be safe. When he was sure there was no one, his shoulders slumped and his hands were stuffed in his pockets.

He was making his way back to that same empty clearing they had been in two days before. He wondered why she hadn't gone to the training grounds, but after thought he disregarded the thought, he didn't _really _care.

"Good morning, Uchiha-_san_." There was the uncharacteristically present curve of her lips, it was an uncomfortable one, like she was straining to find the real thing.

Uchiha-_san_? Why did she have to be so _polite_?

He opted for grunting in recognition to her greeting, lips thinned when he was brought back to his early thoughts.

He _really _hated her.

"We should-"

He cut her off before she could finish what she wanted to say. It was something that he wanted to do the moment her intelligence shone through, the moment she was able to have him emit stronger chakra with only petty questions.

"Fight me."

Her lips fell open, it was the second time he saw her shocked. Even that expression didn't seem right, she held it on her face for far too long for it to be considered real.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Uchih-"

His fingers curled in anger. Again with the _Uchiha_-san. It spiked his anger, his frustration wanting to be taken out in the only thing he knew would allow him to be calm, dueling. He wanted to know what made her so special, what made her have to be taken in by Kakashi.

There had to be _something_.

His previous thoughts of her were vanished the moment a reluctant nod was made. A smirk curled onto his lips, it was an uncomfortable one, but it was good enough.

"_Good_." He made the first move, his blood pumping and hands craving to feel the chakra pulse through. There really was only _one _way to relieve his anger.

Her chakra spiked. Sekai hadn't moved from her original spot but the second he was by her side, leg swung in the air ready to hit into her rib cage, she moved back letting his leg swipe the air where she had previously been.

It continued on for longer than Sasuke would have liked, his anger did admittedly fuel his movements, they may have been calculated in some part in his mind but they were sloppy from his anger.

_Genius_. Kakashi had once claimed her to be when Naruto asked what was so special about her. _Tortured Genius_.

Without realizing it, his sharingan activated and his gaze sharpened again, coping every action she made in the back of his mind, but he didn't need them. They were the obvious dodge, swipe, turn. There was no _uniqueness_ and it annoyed Sasuke that it looked like she didn't even need to try.

Letting his chakra center around his hand, Sasuke swung forwards only to have his fist clenched in her hand. A shiver went down his spine when the chakra started to retract itself and they were left in the same position.

Sasuke breathed deeply, trying to breathe in as much air as he could so he could shake the exhaustion he felt while she was slightly panting, a tired gaze in her eyes.

At least he made her_ tired_.

No second later, a look took over the tired gaze she had, something akin to hunger and her hand that gripped his own threw him backwards. Without any warning she jumped onto him.

Sekai could feel a fire burning in her stomach and an intoxicating smell reaching her nose, before she even knew it, she had tackled Sasuke to the ground.

She was _starving_.

Her head lowered and mouth watered, their was the exposed flesh of his neck that smelt better than any raw animal meat she had ever seen. Letting her eyes wander they caught themselves in a blood red trap, Sharingan blaring and past that was wide eyes.

Her own eye, the left one, sharpened without her consent. Her surrounding area more sharper, she could both sense the heat escaping him, it was a detector. A _human _detector.

"_Stop_." The command rung out of his mouth and oddly she found herself doing just that. It was something in the back of her mind that commanded her in the same voice, an _echo_?

A confused look covered her features, when his own grew tired and the Sharingan stopped spinning widely disappearing in the next second.

"You can get off now, I _give up_." Though he didn't sound like he gave up his gaze told her otherwise.

Slowly, she slid off him unsurely, the hunger she felt disappearing for a moment but the sharpness in her left eye didn't. She wondered how she might have looked that second.

_Pitiful?_

_Tired?_

_Hungry?_

She waited patiently for the angered look, the turn of disgust but it never came. Did her eye not scare him, the red pupil surrounded by a black, the red veins? The third always warned her, but her eye refused to go back to normal.

She never told the Hokage about her suspicions. The fact that she wondered why her left eye was like this. She knew he wouldn't take it well. She had seen the look in his eye.

Sasuke mused that the feral look in her eye was almost too natural, it was wholesome and true, something that most of her actions and expressions, were not. His hands patted the pants he wore, their dark colour returning back to normal and his hair tickling his cheeks. His hair had grown, that was another thing to muse about.

When his pants didn't need to be patted clean anymore, his eyes averted back to her own, his silent thoughts looked like they brought her on edge.

He wondered if it was typical of her to be this way. He could seemingly read those expressions she displayed easily but hated it when they were directed at him.

_Patience is a virtue_. He quoted in his mind the longer the two stood face to face. _Too bad it's one I, unfortunately, don't carry_.

"Stop looking so uncomfortable." He growled out impatiently, only to chaste himself in the back of his mind. _Whatever happened to being virtuous? _

Sometimes, he amused himself too much.

"I-I can't help it." She stuttered, her left eye, he realized, was still _inhuman_. "Just don't tell anyone." She demanded. "Don't tell anyone about what happened, just think my eye is normal, Please?"

It was the first time she begged for something. Her fidgeting hands, curled lips, parted in surprise, _at her own words? _Sasuke realized he was overthinking things too much.

"Hn." He spat out, trying to distract himself. "Whatever." Turning his head away from her, body spinning as well, he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I don't care anyways."

Some might say he was running away, but a _great_ Uchiha, no matter the size or age, dares to run away. So, essentially, he was _walking_ away because there was nothing left for him.

Maybe he'd go back to Kakashi to finish his training. It would be easier without all the distracting thoughts.

_I'll keep my promise_. Sekai thought to herself sluggishly. _A promise is a promise. _

As he left, the sky darkened a deep blue. Only then did Sekai realize how late it was, how tired she was, and how hungry she felt. She raised a hand to touch her left eye, delicate hand moving gently across her closed eye, then the pulsating red veins.

Her eyes teared up, she couldn't control the fear that she had never felt, it was too foreign to feel natural. Her eye only burned, kept burning, and never stopped reminding her that it wouldn't leave.

Then _it_ came, the fresh smell of succulent, _tender,_ flesh. Sekai reached her limit, the feeling of hunger overpowered her common sense.

No _remorse_, no _regret_.

She stopped being hungry that night.

* * *

><p><strong>D-E-V-E-L-O-P-M-E-N-T <strong>_Ah~ How I love it._

**Remember to review/comment anything you need to ask. I'll be more than willing to answer. And yes, Sekai did eat a human and for the sake of ratings I can't necessarily put all the gore, so I have to be vague about it. In later chapters there might be one solid horror scene. This is like a Kaneki moment, seeing as Rize was a binge eater, he does lose control when hungry and continuously eats. Of course, it isn't going to be one of those moments when the character wakes up having no idea what happened, Sekai will remember and being the quote on quote "Tortured Genius" she is, will put the pieces together. The fact that she's a ghoul will not cause her to run away as stated in the prologue, it's actually something else. **

**Stay tuned for more.**


	10. Philophobia

**Based of both the Anime and Manga. May lead to a second book for Shippuden.**

**I do not own Naruto. Any OC's that may make an appearance in this Fanfiction, however, are mine.**

_Rights to my OCs are mine._

**The mention of facts from Tokyo Ghoul that will be incorporated, are not.**

_**.Mentioning of quotes.**_

**Zet-su-mei Se-kai : Pronounced Zet - Sue - May Say - Ki**

_**The OOCness of a character is dependent on the view of the reader itself, this can or may not apply to the writer. Please note that all writers of fanfiction view characters differently and see another side to them that can be developed over time. Fanfiction is not meant to be exact. Fanfiction is purely for entertainment purposes.**_

_Inspiration? Hmm...That's a good one. _

_**Again, **_**I appreciate any advice, reviews, anything to keep me knowing how you'd like this story to go, if you like where it's going so far or if I get any information on Ghouls wrong. Sometimes I might not notice it till it's pointed out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 4<strong>

**/**

**Philophobia**

_The unwanted, abnormal, persistent, fear of falling in love._

**"You've never felt so low, it's kind of like you've never had it at all."**

The warm substance trickled down her chin, mouth coated in the thick red substance.

Cold lifeless eyes stared upwards to the sky, hand torn and the other lying limply, hanging from soft muscle. The women's dainty, almost feather-like fingers, were thrown around the small alley and the arm that was ripped off was being chewed on.

A crunch and the snapping of bones were the only things heard in the silent night and although distracted by the feeling of fullness, the figure crouching next to the body couldn't help but glance off into the nights sky.

_I hate the night._

* * *

><p>"I didn't <em>mean<em> it." She cried, dry sobs leaving her lips, hands painting with dried blood rubbing against her face to get rid of the blood. "I-I was just so _hungry_."

Sekai squirming tiredly, her hands being taken and tied behind her back. Lifting her head up she pleaded with her eyes, pleaded towards the old man across from her, his hands folded and a stern look in his eyes.

"_Please_." She called out again, this time with a more urgent tone. "Don't let them do this, _please_, anything but this _Ojiisan_."

"Hokage-sama isn't your grandpa, Sekai." Ibiki made sure she knew this fact, tightening the rope that he had tied. Chakra restraining rope.

The two both knew that her actions were too different from normal, Ibiki believed that she was lying to get out of punishment and Hiruzen believed that her _ghoul_ side must have been showing itself more and more, the cunning and _manipulative_ personality that all ghouls held.

When Sekai whimpered in pain, biting her lip to muffle the sound, the Third tilted his head in shame and watched her small body shiver in pain, her lips tremble in disbelief. "That's enough, Ibiki." He made his way towards Sekai from where he sat. "You _knew_ it would be hard for us to believe this Sekai. You hadn't ever done something like this before."

Her body acted before she could, lip jutted and eyes widening. "I _know_. I just couldn't help myself. I don't _know_ what's wrong with me."

Ibiki turned his head towards the girl sharply, already tired that he had to do something as simple as this. "Don't peg us for fools, Sekai. You're smart enough to put together the pieces, actually I wouldn't be surprised if you had known all along."

But she _didn't know_. They didn't know Sekai tried to deny it, all those days craving the meat of the people who walked by her secluded home, the dark and eerie feelings that she couldn't keep away. She denied them all.

"You're one of them Sekai." The Hokage soothed, his voice calm and collected. "Although you can't stop what you are, you can change who you make yourself out to be."

Sekai's head snapped up to face The Third while Ibiki stared towards his boss in confusion, was he aware that he was bluntly throwing lies at her? Telling her was a risk, if she found out what the village had done, it would be over for them.

"You can't expect-"

"Sekai." He cut her off, crouching down to look at her in the eye. Her kakugan gleaming in the dimly lit room, peaks of sunlight shining through, "I _believe_ in you." A gentle smile curled on his lips, "Konohomaru believes in you, and I'm even sure Kakashi _believes _in you."

Sekai remembered the silver haired junin and shook her head, "No he doesn't. He rarely watches me, barely takes care of me." Her lips curled. "I want my _family _back, _grandpa_. I want them back."

Taking his hand, he gently let it fall onto her shoulder softly patting it and making sure he avoided her kakugan as much as he could. "Let's get you an eyepatch to cover that up." He changed the subject. "You'll be out soon."

_Looks of the mother, genes of the father._ He thought sadly. _And to think that her mother's clan was wiped out as well. She truly has no family._

* * *

><p>Sasuke glanced off to his right and frowned in thought. He was suppose to be back at Kakashi's but after having <em>painfully<em> mastered chidori, he had no energy for the perverted junin. But for some reason he wanted to be back here, in the same clearing he had been in just weeks ago.

He started realizing strange thoughts that would start to invade his mind, even that he started to think about the colour deep green a lot, he didn't necessarily like the colour but he couldn't stop thinking about it.

A few minutes must have passed before he finally brought his thoughts back on track and the hint of chakra wrapped itself in the wind. Even though it was familiar he realized that it was weaker than normal.

His answers were answered when a sluggish Sekai tugged her way into the clearing noticed he was there then gave a deep sigh.

Glaring with a snarl Sasuke kept his glare on her until she was close enough for him to hear her.

"_Gomen_." She muttered the informal apology out of her mouth.

When something stirred in his stomach he bluntly told himself that it must have been hunger. Even if it wasn't hunger Sasuke would just blame it on him either being tired or getting a cold.

"Can I teach you something that I don't have to move a lot for?" She grunted in pain when she spoke, hand smoothing over her abdomen. "Gomen, _again, _I just don't feel too well."

He watched her rub her abdomen, the bruising on her wrists prominent, their dirty purple and green colour a stark difference against her milky skin. Narrowing his eyes at the bruises he wondered where they came from.

It wasn't only her wrists, peeking from her shirt he could see bruises across her collarbone and a well hidden one behind her hair.

Sekai frowned, and winced in pain when she walked forward to the distracted Uchiha. When she was in front of him, she let out one final grunt of pain and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Uchiha-san? Are you okay?" When he didn't respond she moved closer and tried again. "Uchiha-s-"

"Sasuke." He spoke with a muffled sigh, his hands covering the bottom half of his face. "Stop calling me that, my name's Sasuke."

Sekai paused and felt the same curl of her lips, this time it was warmer and easier to make. She really did like smiling even though she didn't or couldn't do it a lot. "Sasuke." She tested his name on her tongue.

It was nice.

Sasuke uncovered his eyes and looked back at her, tired bags underneath his eyes. He watched her painful gaze and dull light. Sekai lost even more of that innocence he deemed false, he wondered what had happened despite his previous declaration of not being distracted.

Moving closer, he hadn't notice he was until his hand began to stretch out towards her. Freezing in his actions, his hand fell only to be raised again. He didn't know the look in her eyes but he swore he saw it once. Maybe it was the eyepatch that only let him see one eye that he noticed so much pain.

His hand brushed against the top of her head. "_Baka_."

He froze suddenly, mouth open and eyes widening in the slightest. Sekai's face flushed at the sudden movement, her head still ducked down at the force of his hand on her head and her hands were raised to grab his out of shock.

"_Uch_-Sasuke?" She stuttered. "What was that for?"

"Hn?" He responded in shock, willing it to not show. "Nothing!" He said back quickly. "You were being an idiot, so you're a baka."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when she gave back a hesitant nod, "Baka." She repeated then let a soft smile curl on her lips. "Sasuke-_Baka_."

"Yes-" He started but then snapped his head around to her. "Don't put _Baka_ after my name!"

"Sasuke-Baka." She hummed again. "Baka-Sasuke." She reversed. "I like saying it."

He glared intently at her, eyebrows narrowed and lips a thin line. "I dare you to say that again, _Baka_."

She kept silent for a while, her eye watching his quietly then in a soft voice she spoke again. "Sasuke-Baka." He was about to _hurt_ her when he saw something flicker in her eyes and she kept speaking. "Sasuke-Baka? Why aren't you saying anything about my eye?"

He shrugged still angry at her. "I saw it a few days ago, if it stayed that way then it's up to you to cover it up. If you don't want to show it then don't."

As if a weight fell of her shoulders she fell to the ground with her legs tucked underneath her. "Thank _Kami_."

Her face smoothed out into relief. Staring at her figure Sasuke calmly watched her, he didn't know what he was obliged to do but by the way she sat there, quietly happy, he didn't think he needed to do anything.

"Hn." He hummed tucking his hands into his pockets, raven hair tickling his cheeks.

"I should probably say this before I forget." Sekai spoke up from where she sat, her head that was tilted towards the ground raising to look into his eyes. "Good luck, Sasuke-Baka. I'm sure you don't need it but I really wish you good luck."

He ignored the new nickname although he felt strangely happy. He knew what feeling happy felt like, it's just that he hadn't felt it in a long time. They way she spoke to him, so familiarly. It was really so simple, but held so much significance.

"Don't run your mouth, Baka." He responded. When she tilted her head at him he correct himself, internally amused. "It means to not say things you don't mean."

She shook her head at him trying to stand up but fell back down to the ground with a hiss of pain, her only visible eye squinting in pain. "I really mean it. I..." She thought for a while, her hands clenched at her sides. "I think you're my only friend."

Staying silent for a while, Sasuke averted his gaze and looked off to the sky and the trees that were out of their reach. "Sometimes you really are pitiful."

She didn't deny it nor did she accept it, she only sat there feeling the warmth spread in her chest and hearing her heart pumping loudly. "I think my hearts going to burst." She put her hand over it.

"Don't be stupid, _Baka_." He bit back.

"I'm so_ happy_."

_Ah._

There it was again.

That soft innocence that he deemed fake, for some reason looked a little more real to him. Just slightly but it was enough to make him notice it.

"What a drama queen." He snorted with a smirk, feeling it curl on his lips more smoother than normal. It was easier for him this time.

"What's a drama queen?" Her wide eyes looked into his. Onyx eye oddly reminding him of his mother's old friends eyes.

They were the same shade.

Looking down to his hand Sasuke couldn't help but marvel at how soft it had felt against her head, brushed atop her deep hair.

_Her hair was soft..._

"I was right." He spoke shaking his head slightly. "You're a _Baka_." Under his breath he muttered. "A Really strange one too..."

"Come to my match." He demanded turning his head to face her. He didn't know why but when she jumped and made a small noise of surprise, it was..._different_.

"It's in two days." He smirked with mirth, his eyes still clear of any signs he was enjoying their conversation and her presence. "I'll be fighting someone named Gaara." He spat the boys name. "Cheer me on, won't you, _Sensei_?"

Sasuke smirked wider when she flushed completely of colour and turned a pale white. "O-of course."

She felt confused over why she decided to go, or even why he asked her to come. Clenching her fists she watched him walk away, hands still in his pockets and in a quick movement of hand seals, he was gone.

Frowning, Sekai looked off, mouth watering and eye burning. Brushing her hand over the eyepatch she glared hearing a voice in her head demand to be let out.

_He'll only hold you down, you don't want that, do you? It's that sharingan, get away before it gets you._

Lips in a thin line, Sekai span around blood dripping from her clenched hands. Turning her head towards the darkening sky her face twisted into a scowl, eyes narrowed, voice smooth and clipped, nothing like her normal soft tone. "_Baka_."

**"Sometimes I'm not me. Sometimes **_**She**_** controls me."**

* * *

><p><strong>I admit, this chapter feels a little like a filler but it's just to get things moving. Next chapter will start just before Sasuke and Kakashi show up late and Oreo, as I have always liked to call him, comes in. <strong>

**I did use baka a lot in this chapter but it's not actually my favourite japanese insult to use, _urusai_ is. It's so much fun to say it.**

**See you next time.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**

**Yes I do realize I was a little cheesy, they are 12-13 years-old, cut me some slack.**

**[Not Edited] - Will be placed in chapters that haven't been edited, if they are then I'll simply replace it with [Edited].**


End file.
